Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks/Quick guide
Walkthrough If you have the skill requirements and items to do all the tasks, the following is a suggested route: Note: '''Fishing and other supplies may be bought at any general store before starting. Pot, ring & holy symbol mould, and essence can be obtained throughout this walkthrough. Lumbridge Castle '''Supplies Needed: Raw lobster *Use the ladder outside the Lumbridge Bank's wall to climb to the highest point in Lumbridge. *Raise the flag on the roof of the Lumbridge Bank. *Speak to the Duke of Lumbridge (Horacio) on the 2nd floor. *Obtain an Anti-dragonbreath shield from Duke Horacio (after completing the Dragon Slayer Quest). *Cook a lobster on the range in Lumbridge Castle kitchen (after completing the Cook's Assistant Quest). Lumbridge Items Needed: Fishing Bait, Feathers, Yew log *Kill a cow in the field northeast of Lumbridge and pick up the cow hide. *Catch a pike and a salmon in the river to the east of Lumbridge castle. *Speak with the Doomsayer about the Warning System. *Talk to the Lumbridge Sage. *Browse the Lumbridge General Store. *Cut the lone willow tree east of Lumbridge Castle (between the Musician and the Doomsayer). *Light the willow log with your tinderbox on top of the Lumbridge Castle gatehouse. *Light a yew log fire on top of Lumbridge Castle gatehouse (you don't need to cut the log yourself.) *Look through Father Aereck's selection of gravestones. *Play the organ in the Lumbridge Church. *Ring the bell in the Lumbridge Church (2nd floor). Al Kharid Supplies Needed: thread, cowhides *Go to Al Kharid. *Have Ellis tan your cowhides to soft leather at his shop in Al Kharid. *Craft one pair of soft leather boots. *Buy a Holy mould from Dommik's Crafting Shop, if you don't already have one, since you will need it later. You may as well add it to your tool belt. *Mine two iron ores from the Al Kharid Mining spot (keep both ores). *Mine one silver and 4 coal ores (mining level 30) from the mining spot north of Al Kharid and save for a later task. Varrock *Mine 3 clay in the mining patch north of the Champion's Guild - the Varrock lodestone provides easy teleport to this spot **You can soften the clay by using it on any water source. Make sure to make it into rings or pots at Draynor Village though. Draynor Supplies Needed: Weapons and armour to kill a zombie, 5 Mithril bars, 3 Clay or soft clay, 2 Steel bars *Enter the spooky courtyard of Draynor Mansion. *Visit the Draynor Village Market. *Find out about the Rules of Conduct from the Draynor Town Crier. *Access the bank in Draynor Village. *If you brought clay instead of soft clay, use the water pump south of the potters house to soften it. *Spin one soft clay into a pot on the potter's wheel. Bake the unfired pot in the kiln. *Make 2 clay rings from the remaining soft clay with ring mould and bake them in kiln. Sell one clay ring to Morgan (west of the wheat field, near Ned's house). Keep the other clay ring to be blessed later. *Have the Wise Old Man check your bank and/or inventory for unnecessary quest-related items. *Discover what the Wise Old Man is watching through his telescope (the telescope is upstairs in his house). *Kill a zombie in the sewers under the Draynor jail. The entrance on the west side of Draynor Village can be used. *Smith a mithril platebody on the anvil in the jailhouse sewers (you will need 5 mithril bars and a hammer, requires smithing level 68!). *Smith a steel long sword on the anvil. Wizard's Tower Supplies Needed: None *Climb to the top of the Wizards' Tower. *Taunt the demon on the first floor of the Wizards' Tower *Have Sedridor (located on the ) teleport you to the Essence Mine. (Optional: if a member, use Amulet of Glory to go back to Draynor to continue tasks.) *Mine essence for later use (Runecrafting at the Water Altar). Lumbridge Swamp Supplies Needed: Water talisman (or other item to enter the Water Altar), Pure/Rune essence, all of your Ghostspeak amulets. *Mine at least one coal at the South-west Lumbridge swamp mining site. *Craft a water rune at the Water Altar (Right next to the SW mining site). *Search the shed in Lumbridge Swamp *Get a replacement Amulet of Ghostspeak from Father Urhney south of Lumbridge swamp (you'll have to drop any you already have). *Kill a giant rat in Lumbridge Swamp (keep the meat). *Cut down a swamp tree in Lumbridge Swamp. *Light a campfire from logs from tree just cut down in Lumbridge Swamp. *Cook some rat meat on a campfire in Lumbridge Swamp. *Mine some copper in the Mining spot to the south-east of Lumbridge Swamp. *Catch some shrimp in the Fishing spot to the east of Lumbridge Swamp, keep for later. Lumbridge (again) Supplies Needed: 2 Iron ore, 4 Coal, 1 Silver ore, Holy mould (on toolbelt), 3 Air runes (or Air staff), 1 Earth rune (or Earth staff), 1 Law rune, 1 Raw Shrimp *Use the Lumbridge Teleport spell (the one that requires runes). *Have your remaining clay ring blessed by Father Aereck (Lumbridge church) *Smelt two steel bars in the Lumbridge furnace (You should now be done with easy tasks section). *Smelt a silver bar in the Lumbridge furnace. *Craft a holy symbol in the Lumbridge furnace (the unstrung symbol is all that is necessary). *Sell the Raw Shrimp to the Lumbridge Fishing Shop. *Visit Fred the Farmer's chicken and sheep farm. *Collect some grain from the wheat field south of the Windmill, west of Fred the Farmer's Farm. *Go inside the Windmill, pick up a pot off the table and grind some Grain and keep it. (Talk to Millie for help on grinding). (Beginner's tasks should now be completed). *Get Beefy Bill (north of the Windmill, near the cow pasture, he has a General Store cart) to bank a flour, cowhide or beef for you (use the flour you just ground). Rewards * After completing the Beginner tasks, you can talk to Explorer Jack to obtain an Explorer's Ring 1 . (Skip if you have already gotten this) * After completing the Easy tasks, travel to Bob's Brilliant Axes shop in Lumbridge to upgrade the ring to an Explorer's Ring 2 . * Travel to Draynor Village and talk to Ned to upgrade the ring further to an Explorer's Ring 3 . *Talk to Ned if you finished all the Hard tasks for the Explorer's Ring 4 . Note: You must get each ring one after the other. For example, if you complete the Medium tasks first, Ned will refuse to give you the reward until you have completed the Beginner and Easy tasks.